


Expectations

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 5 plus 1 things, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, First story, Friendship, I hate tagging, Love, Married Life, Prompt!, batanimals, batcat!, batfamily, dont make me do this again, relationships, stepmom role kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five things Selina Kyle expected from her marriage to Bruce Wayne and one thing she didn't.





	Expectations

**1.**

She had expected outrage and disapproval. She understood that. She was a criminal in the eyes of many. She was a “no one” in the eyes of others. She expected the shocked and outraged reactions. She was after all marrying Gotham’s most eligible bachelor. And a billionaire. 

So it was no surprise when every single magazine and paper in Gotham was talking about it. She was followed by reporters when she walked in the streets all waiting for the scoop on how she stole his heart- pun intended. Some people suspected she was Catwoman, but nothing was confirmed, which made the whole thing more mysterious and dramatic.

Some people thought she only wanted his money, while others thought it wouldn’t even last 2 years. It was funny for her, seeing the reactions of the Gothamites.

_“So what if Bruce Wayne might be marrying Catwoman. That’s exactly what Bruce Wayne would do.”_

_“I think it’s all fake because he’s trying to hide he’s gay.”_

_“Maybe they really love each other but have been keeping it secret.”_

_“She’s obviously not Catwoman, otherwise she would just steal all his money. All I know is that he should better get a prenup!”_

_“He’ll probably cheat on her, knowing his reputation.”_

_“I’m just sad that my chance to marry him is over. I mean she is pretty but why did he chose her?”_ Talking about her as if she were a damn Pokémon and not a woman who made her own choices. Sometimes she got sick of it.

She sat with a glass of wine and read all the ridiculous observations until she realized she didn’t care what people said. They didn’t know the half of it.

They didn’t know her or him. 

They didn’t know anything.

 

**2.**

She expected it to be tough. They had to work on their relationship. His kids, his friends, his job. It all seemed like so much now; sometimes it made her feel lonely and insecure. Bruce liked to fancy himself as a loner, yet had so many people behind him it was ridiculous. 

Dealing with Dick was fine. They always had a good and simple relationship. He was happy for them and with a hug and a grin he said, “Welcome to the family. Even though you were always kind of part of it anyway.”

Jason didn’t really give a shit. That was it. She thought she was never really going to cross paths with him. She was surprised when he showed up at her apartment. His silhouette tall and dark, his red mask covering his face, two black pistols hanging on his side. It almost reminded her of a different time, when he was still Robin and he would show up at her door sometimes to talk. But that wasn’t him anymore.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” he said simply. “Even if you are a thief.” 

Duke didn’t seem bothered at all. He just said congratulations with a firm handshake and let her be. They trained together sometimes in the manor when Bruce was at work. He was always eager to try new things and to learn. He was one of the least dysfunctional of the family.

Cass smiled genuinely and hugged her tightly, which almost brought tears to her eyes. She ran her fingers though her hair and smiled.

She knew deep down, Barbara had never liked her. She didn’t take it to heart- she didn’t really care. But for some reason she found herself looking for her approval, or at least a simple mutual understanding. They didn’t see each other much but eventually they found a common ground. They both wanted to the best for the family and they would anything that’s necessary. They both found mutual respect and Selina thought that was the best case scenario. 

Damian- well, he was simply in in deal. She understood his behavior. He ignored her at first, as much as possible, which was better than anything else. He opened up to her slowly, really slowly. It was probably because of the cats. The other day she even managed to get a twitch of a smile- which meant a lot. He was even worse than Bruce sometimes.

 

**3.**

Selina had never expected lazy nights watching movies or spontaneous dates or typical domestic life. She didn’t expect “honey, I’m home” or “I’ll cook dinner tonight.” She didn’t expect sleeping together every night or kissing each other goodbye when they went to work.

She wasn’t clingy or paranoid but he had been gone for three weeks now. They were used to being apart from each other. They were used to dealing with their own problems. But she was worried. She hadn’t heard anything from him in three weeks.

When Alfred informed her he had arrived, her heart had summersaulted in her chest making her wonder since when she turned into such a cheeseball. She wanted to see him, she wanted to kiss him and she wanted him to hold her. Yet she had to remind herself she was mad at him.

“Seems like the only time I see you know is on the internet or the TV,” she said as she walked towards him, her high-heels resonating in the Batcave.

“The Justice League has been busy,” he said typing in his computer. That’s his greeting?

“Oh yeah, I know. From the lovely reporter on channel 5 not from you obviously,” she sneered.

“Are you mad at me?” he said turning his head to look at her.

“I don’t know aren’t you the greatest detective of all time? Is it that hard to figure it out?” she seethed crossing her arms.

“Really?” he retorted.

“Yeah really, I didn’t give you that title by the way,” she responded.

“What’s going on?” he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“I just want you to tell me you aren’t dead Bruce, is that so hard? To let me know you’re still breathing? I’m not asking about a full report on your Justice League activities just a simple “I’m alive in Nicaragua, don’t worry” or something?”

“I was just busy.”

“Talk to me, please,” she said hugging him from the back and whispering in his ear. “Don’t shut me out.”

“How? How can I do that to you?”

“You don’t have to carry this entire burden alone. Tell me what’s on your mind, “ she said quietly placing her hands on his shoulders. She grabbed his face in between her hands and slowly took off his cowl. She looked at his face full of worry and dread. The anger she felt before completely dissipated. His left eye was blue and swollen; traces of blood still lined his hairline. She felt consternation and distress creep along her skin; she grabbed his face carefully and cautiously.

“Bruce,” she said quietly. He frowned and moved his face away from her. He turned his whole body away, placing his head in between his hands, gripping his hair tightly. He ran his hands over his face, and when he looked at her, he seemed so tired- so haunted. It hurt her heart to see him like that. Only then, did she notice the bandage, now seeping red around his arm.

She walked until she faced him again, she sat on his lap softly so that he couldn’t ignore her but it wouldn’t be inconvenient. She just hugged him tightly; his face was buried in her chest as she ran her hand across his back.

“Innocent people died-it was our fault. We are trying to save the world and yet we end up fucking it up,” he murmured against her, wrapping his arms around her and gripping her shirt in his hand. 

“You’re trying to do the right thing,” she replied her hands running through his hair.

“I know. That’s what we tell ourselves that we’re trying to save the world. Does that justify the death of innocent people? What is the Justice League without justice?”

She looked at him wearily; she hadn’t expected such a question. She knew he believed in the Justice League and the work they did. But she didn’t have an answer. Maybe she didn’t believe in justice like he did. Maybe there are questions that sometimes don’t have answers. She just held him so that he didn’t break apart. 

 

**4.**

Meeting his friends had been strange. She had expected that. Meeting Superman had been strange. Maybe the fact that he was more human than most people she knew. Meeting Lois Lane had been strange but a good kind of strange. She was glad she had someone to talk to about her complicated life. Lois was a good listener and a good friend.

“I don’t know it still feels surreal,” Selina said sipping her coffee.

“I understand, my life also feel surreal sometimes,” Lois said chuckling.

“You always seem to keep it together.”

“Barely. I’m so scared all the time. For him and for our son. They go out there and try to save the world. If anything were to happen I don’t know what I would do. But you shouldn’t worry so much. Life has a way of working things out. Even if it seem like it won’t.”

And that made her feel slightly better.

 

**5**

 

She knew he was a softie. He had a really big heart but he liked to hide it underneath a cowl and a frown. She had expected to see the softer side of his sometimes.

Sometimes he brought her breakfast in bed making her smile through her sleepiness.

Sometimes they spent early mornings in the roof of the manor, watching the sunrise his arms holding her close. 

Sometimes he looked at his kids with a small smile in his face and his eyes with a glint of proudness but as soon as she noticed it was gone.

Sometimes they went out for dinner and they talked about normal and mundane things, like politics and the weather.

Sometimes they still had late night get-aways and he still chased her through the night. The cold Gotham air biting her cheeks and the adrenaline running though the veins. It almost felt like old times.

Sometimes he bought her flowers and chocolates and dumb gifts she really liked. Because it meant that he remembered and that he cared, and that’s more than anyone has ever done for her.

Sometimes they went away for a day or two, to Amsterdam or to Maldives and they could pretend everything was fine.

Sometimes they fought and they screamed at each other and slammed doors and broke vases. They always made up again the next day.

 

**1.**

She knew the manor was big. She had expected to find a lot of animals and stuff. 

There were two dogs, Ace and Titus, which she tried very hard to avoid but somehow they always ended up around her. Sometimes when she had a good day, she pet them softly and gave them a belly rub.

There were at least five cats. Alfred, being the most notorious one, who also somehow always ended up around her. She didn’t mind all the cats though, they gave her company. She knew they were Damian’s but he realized he couldn’t keep them away from her.

There were also the bats. But they just flew around annoyingly most of the time in the batcave. Sometimes she felt like they came into the room and woke her up at night but maybe it was just a dream.

She did not, however, expect a cow.

That was something else.


End file.
